Viel Lärm um Nichts
by Sirendipity
Summary: Wer braucht bei dieser hinreisenden Komödie noch eine Summary?


Viel Lärm um nichts 

_Wie, Fräulein Verachtung! Ihr lebt noch?_

_Wie kann Verachtung sterben, wenn sie solche Nahrung vor sich hat!_

Zugegeben, die Sprache Shakespeares klingt etwas umständlich und ungewohnt. Nichtsdestotrotz sprüht diese Komödie nur so mit Wortwitz und sie gehört zweifellos zu meinen Lieblingswerken des Dichters.

Personen 

Don Pedro; Prinz von Aragon

Leonato; Statthalter von Messina

Don Juan; unehelicher Bruder von Don Pedro

Claudio; ein junger Edelmann aus Florenz und Günstling des Don Pedro

Benedict; ein junger Edelmann aus Padua; ebenfalls mit Don Pedro befreundet

Balthasar; einer der Diener von Don Pedro

Antonio; Bruder von Leonato

Borachio; Vertrauter von Don Juan

Conrad; Freund des Borachio

Hundsloch, Spießruthe; zwei Gerichtsbeamte, die nicht alle Murmeln beieinander haben

Hero; Tochter von Leonato

Beatrice; Nichte des Leonato

Margarete, Ursula; Kammerjungfern der Hero

Ein Franziskaner-Mönch, Wache, Stadtschreiber, Küster und verschiedene Bediente

**I. Aufzug**

**1. Szene**

_Im Atrium von Leonatos Haus in Messina_

_Leonato geht auf Hero und Beatrice zu, die auf eine Bank sitzen und sich unterhielten._

Don Pedro ist ein einflussreicher und mächtiger Geschäftsmann, der zur Zeit eine Übernahmeschlacht gegen einen Konkurrenten führt.

Leonato 

Ich habe gerade einen Anruf erhalten, dass Don Pedro von Aragon heute abend nach Messina kommt. Er sagte, dass er bald da sein wird. Er sagte, dass Claudio hervorragende Arbeit geleistet hatte. Er hat während den Verhandlungen immer neues aus dem Hut gezaubert und die Milchbubis von der Unternehmensberatung mit Zahlen nur so bombardiert. Sein Onkel in Messina wird stolz auf ihn sein.

Beatrice 

Sag mal, war der Herr Großmaul nicht auch dabei?

Leonato 

Wen meinst du?

Hero 

Sie meint Benedict.

Leonato 

Oh, der war auch mit von der Partie, und wie ich hörte sehr hilfreich.

Beatrice 

Er hat überall herumgeprahlt, dass er die Knilche alle wie Hühnchen am Spieß braten wird. Sag mir, wie viele hat er denn gerupft, denn ich habe ihm versprochen, dass ich sie alle aufessen werde. Hoffentlich haben wir noch was im Kühlschrank, denn viel wird es nicht sein.

Leonato 

Sei nicht so ungerecht zu Benedict. Er hat seinen Job hervorragend gemacht und sie allesamt in den Boden gestampft. Ich wünsche dir einen guten Appetit.

Beatrice 

Na wunderbar. Ich hoffe, er bringt ebenfalls einen gesunden Appetit mit. Auch wenn er sonst nichts auf der Pfanne hat, zumindest hat er einen heldenhaften Magen.

Leonato 

Er ist auch ein hervorragender Manager, meine liebe Nichte.

Musst du ihn denn immer so schlecht machen?

Beatrice 

Er geht mir einfach auf die Nerven. Seine Witze sind so alt und öde, dass alle, die noch bei Verstand und nüchtern sind, reiß aus nehmen. Und wenn ihm die Argumente ausgehen, wird er vulgär. Er wechselt seine Freunde wie andere Leute ihre Unterwäsche.

Mit wem hängt er den jetzt so rum?

Leonato 

Meistens mit Claudio.

Beatrice 

Der Arme! Den Benedict hat er an der Backe wie die Pest. Gott helfe dem armen Claudio, dass er nicht verrückt wird. Er wird ihn aussaugen wie eine Zecke und wer er ihm langweilt, einfach fallen lassen, wie eine heiße Kartoffel.

Leonato 

Warum bist du so wütend auf Benedict?

Beatrice 

Was soll ich machen? Er provoziert mich doch immer!

Leonato 

Und du provoziertst ihn wohl nicht, Beatrice? Wie man in den Wald hineinschreit, so kommt es zurück.

Beatrice 

Nur, wenn er anfängt.

Leonato 

Don Pedro kommt, ich höre seinen Wagen.

**2. Szene**

Don Pedro 

Mein lieber Herr Leonato. Ich danke Ihnen für die Einladung. Das wäre aber nicht notwendig gewesen. Ich hätte uns auch in einem Hotel in der Nähe einquartieren können.

Leonato 

Nicht doch. Es ist mir eine Freude, einen so angenehmen Gast in meinem Hause empfangen zu können. Ich bin jetzt schon traurig, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich bald wieder ihre Gesellschaft vermissen muss.

Don Pedro 

Sie sind so großzügig. Na so was! Ist das ihre Tochter, Hero?

Leonato 

Zumindest hat mir ihre Mutter das immer versichert.

Benedict 

Hatten Sie je daran gezweifelt, dass Sie sie fragen musstet?

Leonato 

Nein, Benedict, denn bei ihrer Geburt sind Sie noch ein Kind gewesen.

Don Pedro 

Jetzt siehst du mal, welchen schlechten Ruf du genießt, Benedict. Wirklich, die junge Dame sieht ihrem Vater ähnlich, als wäre wie ihm aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.

Benedict 

Na, so ähnlich sieht sie ihm Gott sei Dank auch wieder nicht. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich an ihrer Stellte tun würde, müsste ich mit dem Kopf ihres Vaters herumlaufen. Wahrscheinlich in mein Zimmer einschließen und nicht mehr heraus kommen.

Beatrice 

Ich wundere mich, dass du nie Ihre Klappe halten kannst, Benedict. Keinem interessiert, was du sagst.

Benedict 

Sie an, mein liebes Fräulein Arroganz! Du lebst noch? Bist du noch nicht vor Langeweile tot umgefallen?

Beatrice 

Wie sollte ich vor Langeweile sterben? So wie du herumschlawenzelst und dich wichtig machst, lieferst mir doch genug Stoff, um über dich zu lästern.

Benedict 

Da stehst du ganz allein mit deiner Meinung. Du bist die einzige Frau, die mir nicht zu Füßen liegt. Aber Gott sei Dank bin ich immun gegen solche Schwärmereien. Wozu sich mit einer Frau eine Menge Probleme aufhalsen, wenn man alleine schon genug davon hat.

Beatrice 

Na, da tut's du der Frauenwelt aber einen großen Gefallen, wenn du sie vor dir bewarst. Und ich bin froh, dass die Welt von einem weiteren Heuchler verschont bleibt. Wenn ich nur daran denke, dass ein solcher Hornochse mich mit seinen unbeholfenen Liebesschwüren zutexten, wird mir schon schlecht.

Benedict 

Na hoffentlich änderst du deine Meinung nicht. So entgeht der ein oder andere Mann, der es ernst meinen könnte, einem zerkratzen Gesicht.

Beatrice 

Wenn ich mir dein Gesicht ansehen, könnte Kratzen es nicht schlimmer machen.

Benedict 

Dort drüben steht eine Vase. Kotz dich aus.

(Benedict geht ab)

Don Pedro 

Claudio, Benedict! Mein bester Freund Leonato hat uns herzlich eingeladen, ein paar Tage bei ihm zu verbringen.

Leonato 

Das ist wahr. Sie sind herzlich eingeladen. _(zu Don Juan) _Ich freue mich, dass sie sich mit Ihrem Bruder wieder ausgesöhnt habt, Don Juan. Sie sind natürlich ebenfalls herzlich willkommen.

Don Juan 

Ich danke Ihnen. Ich pflege nicht, viele Worte zu machen, aber ich danke Ihnen.

Leonato 

Kommt alle, gehen wir hinein.

Pedro 

_(Hakt sich bei Leonato ein)_ Komm, mein Freund, gehen wir hinein.

(Alle gehen ab, bis auf Benedict und Claudio)

**3. Szene**

Claudio 

Benedict, hast du die Tochter von Herrn Leonato gesehen?

Benedict 

Natürlich habe ich sie gesehen. Ich habe ja Augen im Kopf.

Claudio 

Ist sie nicht süß?

Benedict 

Willst du die Wahrheit wissen, oder soll ich einen Witz über sie reißen?

Claudio 

Die Wahrheit, natürlich.

Benedict 

Alles was ich zu ihrem Gunsten sagen kann ist, würde sie anders aussehen, als sie ist, dann wäre sie nicht hübsch; und weil sie nicht anders aussieht, als sie ist, find ich sie langweilig.

Claudio 

Nein, sei ehrlich. Was meinst du?

Benedict 

Willst du sie kaufen, oder warum fragst du so.

Claudio 

Kann man denn so was Süßes kaufen?

Benedict 

Jawohl, mit eine hübsche Verpackung mit einer großen Schleife oben drauf. Aber warum bist du auf einmal so melancholisch, oder willst du mich veräppeln?

Einen Penny für deine Gedanken.

Claudio 

Ich habe noch nie so was schönes gesehen.

Benedict 

Ich habe noch ganz gute Augen im Kopf und ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was du an ihr findest. Ihre Cousine fände ich erheblich hübscher, wenn sie nicht so eine verdammte Zicke wäre. Großer Gott! Du willst dich doch wohl nicht an sie heranmachen? Oder doch?

Claudio 

Ich weiß, ich habe geschworen, dass ich mich niemals mehr auf eine Beziehungskiste einlassen werden. Doch, jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher...

Benedict 

Ich kann es nicht fassen! Bist du bescheuert? Wieso halst du dir freiwillig so ein Riesenproblem auf? Bis du wirklich so erpicht darauf, dein restliches Leben als Pantoffelheld zu verbringen, nur wegen einer vorübergehenden Leidenschaft? Glaube mir, du wirst es bitter bereuen. Denk an das letztes Desaster. Sieh mal, da kommt Don Pedro.

**4. Szene**

Don Pedro 

Habt Ihr beide was wichtiges zu bereden, oder warum seid ihr nicht ins Haus gekommen? Was tuschelt ihr da?

Benedict 

Ich wünschte, Sie würden mich fragen.

Don Pedro 

Nun redet schon, was ist los.

Benedict 

_(Zu Claudio gerichtet)_ Sorry, Claudio, du weißt, dass ich keine Klatschtante bin, aber er ist mein Chef und ich muss tun, was er sagt. _(Zu Don Pedro gerichtet)_ Claudio hat seinen Verstand in den Feierabend geschickt und sich Hals über Kopf verguckt. Und wisst ihr, in wen? In Leonatos Töchterchen, Hero.

Claudio 

Altes Waschweib!

Benedict 

Ist das nicht herzzerreisend romantisch? Ich könnte mich übergeben! Ich denke aber, nein, ich hoffe, dass es eine vorübergehende Besessenheit ist, sonst... ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken.

Claudio 

Glaubst du, ich bin so oberflächlich wie du, dass ich eine unbedeutende Leidenschaft nicht von echten Gefühlen unterscheiden kann?

Don Pedro 

Dich hat's wohl ganz schön erwischt, was? Ist ja auch kein Wunder. Sie ist ein bildschönes Mädchen. Ich freue mich für dich.

Claudio 

Das sagen sie doch jetzt nur, um mich auf den Arm zu nehmen?

Don Pedro 

Nein, das ist mein voller Ernst.

Claudio 

Meiner auch.

Benedict 

Na, und meiner erst!

Claudio 

Ich fürcht, es hat mich wirklich erwischt.

Don Pedro 

Das sehe ich.

Benedict 

Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr. Was ist an ihr so besonderes. Sei doch mal ehrlich: nur weil sie ganz hübsch ist, musst du dich doch nicht gleich zum Affen machen.

Don Pedro 

Ja, ja, ich weiß. Du hast dich bisher erfolgreich dagegen gewehrt. Ich bin Benedict, der Frauenverachter, ich lasse keine an mich heran. Gib es doch zu, du hast nur Schiss, dass dich eine Mädchen von deinem hohen Ross herunterholt, dir den Kopf verdreht und dir anschließend den Laufpass gibt! DU HELD!

Benedict 

Das eine Frau mich geboren hat, dafür bin ich ihr dankbar. Dass sie mich aufgezogen und ernährt hat, dafür sag ich ihr meinen demütigsten Dank. Aber, dass ich mich zum Hanswurst degradieren, mich an die Hundekette legen, dass die Gute mein sauer verdientes Geld für unnützen Tand zum Fenster hinauswirft, mir auch noch Hörner aufsetzt, anschließend die Scheidung einreicht und die Hälfte meines kümmerlichen Vermögens einstreicht! Das alles für ein bisschen Sex? NIEMALS!

Don Pedro 

Ich werde es noch erleben, dass du dich wie ein verliebter Teenager aufführen wirst, blass und zitternd, nach Worten ringend...

Benedict 

Vor Zorn, vor Krankheit oder vor Hunger, vielleicht! Aber aus Liebe zu einer Frau, verehrter Don Pedro, nie im Leben! Sollte ich jemals diesem Wahnsinn verfallen und diesem unsäglichen Verlangen nachgeben, dann erschießt mich, vierteilt mich und nagelt meinen Kopf zur Warnung für alle an das nächst gelegene Puff.

Don Pedro 

Abgemacht, solltest du wirklich von deiner abstrusen Meinung über Frauen abkommen, dann werde ich das höchstpersönlich in die Hand nehmen. Allerdings werde ich mich dann einer Klage wegen Geschäftsschädigung herumschlagen müssen. Wenn dein Kopf daran hängt, traut sich doch kein ehrlicher Mann mehr hinein.

Benedict 

Ihr könnt mich ja auch, wie eine tollwütige Katze an den nächsten Baum aufknüpfen und einen Schießwettbewerb veranstalten. Der Gewinner bekommt dann die freie Auswahl: so viele Mädels und so lange, wie er will und kann.

Don Pedro 

Schon gut, wir werden sehen. Du kommst schon noch zur Vernunft.

Benedict 

Gott bewahre mich davor. Da hole ich mir doch lieber einen Tripper, als das ich mich zum Idioten machen lass.

Don Pedro 

Auch du entkommst der Natur nicht, du wirst es sehen.

Benedict 

Da muss erst die Hölle zufrieren.

Don Pedro 

Lassen wir das, Benedict. Geh jetzt rein, bevor das Essen kalt wird. Und sag Leonato, dass ich ihn anschließend sprechen möchte. Ich habe übrigens einen neuen Auftrag für dich. Du übernimmst die Verhandlungen selbst.

Benedict 

Ich bin vollkommen geplättet, dass Sie mir diese schwere Aufgabe zutrauen. Steht denn schon ein Gesprächstermin fest.

Don Pedro 

Am 6. Juli, mein Lieber.

Benedict 

Du lieber Himmel, das ist ja schon in zwei Wochen. Bitte, sagen Sie, dass Sie sich im Termin geirrt haben. Ich habe noch nichts vorbereitet. Großer Gott, ich muss sofort anfangen. _(Er wirft einen verzweifelten Blick auf Claudio_

Claudio 

Tut mit leid, Kumpel. Ich habe Urlaub.

(Benedict geht ab)

**5. Szene**

Claudio 

Don Pedro, kann ich Sie um einen Gefallen bitten?

Don Pedro 

Ich werde sehen, was ich für dich tun kann. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?

Claudio 

Oh, Gott, wo soll ich beginnen. Es geht um Hero. Ich kenne sie ja schon eine Weile und ich habe sie auch vorher schon sehr gemocht. Aber bisher habe ich mich auf mein Studium und auf meinen Beruf konzentriert. Ich hatte einfach keine Zeit über eine Beziehung nachzudenken. Es hat mich bisher einfach nicht beschäftigt.

Aber jetzt. Ich hab sie heute das erste mal seit ein paar Monaten wieder gesehen. Jetzt geht sie mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich glaube, ich habe mich in sie verliebt.

Don Pedro 

Ahh, mir kommen schon die Tränen. Ist schon gut. Ich werde ihr mal auf den Zahn fühlen. Mal sehen, was ich rausfinden kann. Ich finde, ihr zwei würdet ein hübsches Pärchen abgeben.

Claudio 

Sie sind ein Hellseher. Ich danke Ihnen, für Ihre Hilfe. Aber bitte, nicht so offensichtlich, sonst denkt sie noch, ich will sie nur herumkriegen.

Don Pedro 

Keine Sorge. Frisch gewagt ist halb gewonnen. Du wirst bald wissen, wie sie zu dir steht. So viel ich weiß, will Leonato eine Kostümparty veranstalten. Ich werde mich verkleiden, so dass sie mich nicht erkennt und behaupten ich wäre du. Und wenn sie die gleichen Gefühle für dich hat, werde ich mit ihrem Vater sprechen und sie gehört dir. In Ordnung? Komm, lass uns gehen.

(Beide gehen ab)

Leonato 

Antonio, wo ist dein Sohn? Hat er sich um die Musik gekümmert?

Antonio 

Ja, hat er. Leonato, ich muss dir was sagen. Das hättest du dir im Leben nicht erträumt.

Leonato 

Worum geht es. Hoffentlich was Gutes.

Antonio

Wie man's nimmt. Na ja, Er ist schon eine gute Partie.

Leonato 

Spuck es endlich aus und spann mich nicht so auf die Folter.

Antonio 

Don Pedro und Claudio haben sich unterhalten und einer meiner Leute hat es zufällig mit angehört. Don Pedro hat Claudio erzählt, dass er sich in meine Nichte, deine Tochter verliebt hat und ihr das heute Abend gestehen will. Und wenn sie ebenso fühlen würde, wollte er zu dir und dich um Erlaubnis bitten.

Leonato 

Bis du sicher, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte, dein Mann?

Antonio 

Du kannst ihn selber fragen, ich rufe ihn.

Leonato 

Nein, nein, es ist nur zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Aber ich werde meine Tochter vorwarnen, dann ist sie nicht ganz so unvorbereitet.

(Verschiedene Personen treten geschäftig auf die Bühne. Leonato spricht sie an.)

Jungs, ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Ich will, dass heute Abend alles perfekt abläuft.

Entschuldige bitte, mein Freund, ich brauche deine Hilfe.

Kümmerst du dich bitte solange darum, ich muss noch etwas erledigen.

(Leonato und Antonio gehen ab)

**6. Szene**

Conrad 

Warum bist du so schlecht gelaunt?

Don Juan 

Weil ich allen Grund dazu habe.

Conrad 

Sei vernünftig.

Don Juan 

Und was habe ich davon?

Conrad 

Vielleicht hast du nicht sofort etwas davon, aber bald. Sei geduldig.

Don Juan 

Ich wundere mich, dass ausgerechnet du, der unbeherrschteste Mensch den ich je kennen gelernt habe, versuchst mich davon zu überzeugen, geduldig zu sein. Ich kann mich nicht verstellen, ich bin so wie ich bin. Wenn ich schlechte Laune habe, dann bin ich nun mal schlecht drauf. Wenn ich hungrig bin, muss ich was essen und kann nicht höflich auf andere warten, bis sie die Güte haben sich auf ihren Arsch zu setzen. Wenn ich müde bin, will ich schlafen und mir nicht das langweilige Gewäsch anderer anhören müssen. Wenn ich etwas lustig finde, dann schert es mich einen Dreck, wenn sich andere dadurch auf dem Schlips getreten fühlen.

Conrad 

Du bist eine ehrliche Haut, aber lass es dir nicht so sehr anmerken, solange nicht Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist. Es ist noch nicht so lange her, dass du dich mit deinem Bruder überworfen hattest und er hat erst vor kurzem wieder einigermaßen Vertrauen in dich gefasst, was nicht größer wird, wenn du nicht gute Miene machst und mitspielst.

Don Juan 

Ich wollte lieber ein Tramp sein, als einer seiner Lakaien. Mir ist es lieber, ich werde von jedem gehasst, als dass ich diesem Biedermann in den Arsch krieche. Ich bin kein verlogener, nach Zuneigung heischender Schleimscheißer, aber ich kann mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass ich ein ehrlicher Mistkerl bin. Ja, er hat mich wieder in die Firma aufgenommen und mich auf einen unbedeutenden Posten eingemottet, an dem ich nichts bewegen und nichts entscheiden kann. Ich werde ihm nicht dankbar vor die Füße fallen. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich ihm den Hals umdrehen. Also, lass mich in Ruhe.

Conrad 

Verdammt, was bringt es dir, wenn du ihm das all zu deutlich merken lässt?

Don Juan 

Die Gewissheit, dass er weiß, dass er mich nicht einwickeln kann. Da kommt jemand. _(Borachio tritt ein)_ Hey, Borachio, was gibt's Neues?

Borachio 

Ich komme gerade vom Abendessen, Don Pedro wird gerade von Leonato in Beschlag genommen. Ich glaube, da bahnt sich eine Romanze an.

Don Juan 

Ach was?! Das ist vielleicht die Gelegenheit, ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Und welcher Hornochse will sich freiwillig zum Affen machen?

Borachio 

Einmal darfst du raten. Jung, dynamisch, gutaussehend, heißblütig,...

Don Juan 

Nein! _(gedehnt)_ Der unvergleichliche, liebenswerte, anbetungswürdige, Traum aller Schwiegermütter, Super-Claudio?!

Borachio 

Jawohl.

Don Juan 

Hervorragend, genau was ich brauche. Und mit wem? In wen hat er sich verguckt?

Borachio 

In niemanden geringeren, als in Hero, die Tochter und Erbin des Patron Leonato.

Don Juan 

Ein frühreifes Früchtchen, in der Tat. Wie hast du das erfahren?

Borachio 

Ich habe zufällig mitbekommen, wie die zwei sich vertraulich unterhalten hatten, als ich mein Zimmer lüften wollte. Da hat es derart muffig gerochen, dass mit beinahe übel wurde. Ich habe also das Fenster geöffnet und sah die beiden. Ich habe mich schnell hinter dem Vorhang versteckt, aber ich habe alles mit angehört, wie sie abgemacht haben, dass der Chef Hero ausfragen wollte, in dem er sich beim Maskenball als Claudio ausgeben will und, sollte Hero nicht abgeneigt sein, sie dann Claudio zuführen wollte.

Don Juan 

Das wird ja immer besser. Kommt mit. Endlich kann ich es diesem Emporkömmling heimzahlen, dass er mich vor allen bloßgestellt hatte. Kann ich mich auf Euch verlassen und werdet ihr mir helfen?

Borachio 

Worauf du einen lassen kannst.

Don Juan 

Gehen wir was essen, dabei kann ich mir am besten eine Strategie überlegen. Er hat sich auf meine Kosten profiliert und Rache ist ein Gericht, das am besten kalt serviert wird.


End file.
